Amends
by LookingforAmber
Summary: Set after Rose is shot in Last Sacrifice: Dimitri leaves Rose, not only alone but with a surprise. What happens when 2 years later he must face not only Rose but his Daughter…Will Rose and Dimitri be able to make amends or did his walking out change Rose forever...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so im setting this after Rose gets shot in last Sacrifice. **  
**I sort of started it on a whim, so based on what your opinions are ill decide how far i wish to go with it. **  
**I hope you enjoy, oh and dont worry. There will be plenty of Dimitri ;)**  
**- Amber**

* * *

I had been shot, I knew it as soon as I awoke, I was also alone, which worried me. I wasn't healed, I was still badly injured and from the feel of it I was bandaged up pretty heavily. " Oh Rose, thank god your awake, i'm so sorry, they wouldn't let me heal you" Lissa burst through the door and onto my bed. " Liss its fine, i'm glad you didn't heal me, I don't think I would be up for sucking away any spirit effects" I tried to laugh and winced in pain.  
"It's not funny Rose, you could have died, in fact you almost did, the doctors said you went into cardiac arrest twice" Lissa started to cry, the lightness from the room vanished.  
"No Liss, don't cry, i'm fine. You know as much as anyone how hard it is to get rid of me" I hugged her close to me, we lay there until My mother came in.  
"Dont ever do that again" My mother sat on the other side of the bed and in the most motherly thing she has ever done, she hugged me just as Lissa was.  
"I dont plan too, believe me" I responded.

Liss and my Mum left and once again I was alone, food was brought in, people visited: Abe, Sonya, Ava, Guardians visited, even Christian. There was no Adrian however, not that I really expected him, the one man I did expect however was no where to be seen, every time I would mention him, someone would shrug or change the subject, not only was I growing worried for Dimitri, I was furious at how hungry I was...

"Liss?" Liss and I were watching re runs of Married with Children on the TV in the palace room I was in.  
"hmmm?" she responded  
"where is Dimitri? " I asked, knowing she wouldnt lie.  
"Uh, right now, im not to sure" she was vague, since learning that the bond was gone I couldnt read her mind, it was times like this that I missed our connection.  
" Lissa, where is he, he isnt imprisoned again is he, whats happened?" I hid no emotion in my voice and she could tell how concerned I was.  
"No, no nothing like that, look Rose, he told me to give you this only after you asked for it, I couldnt bare to see you like this every day waiting for him to burst through those doors, so here"  
She handed me a envelope, one with the word _Roza _written on it. I opened it, confused looking back between this letter and Lissa's guilt ridden face.

_Roza,_

_I know you wanted me to forgive myself, and I thought I could, but after you were shot, I sat by you every night praying you would awaken, and when you didnt my heart was ripped in two. So many times you have almost died when close to me, I cannot watch my Karma bring you down, I will not see you die. I have left, I wont tell you where, you need to stay and guard Lissa, be the best as I know you are._  
_I will always love you, you must know this, however me walking out of your life is the best thing I can ever do for you._  
_Please forgive me Roza._

_-D_

what...what on earth had just happened? I get shot and he blames himself.  
Traitorous tears escaped my eyes, my anger and heartache increasing every second, Lissa had left whilst I was reading to give me privacy and im gad she did. I reached over to the nightstand and found the pocketknife christian gave me for 'the next time im imprisoned" opening It I through it as hard as I could to the wall, I watched as it dug in and clug to the wall. The motion of me pivoting my hand caused me to rip out several stitches and bending over with pain. Clutching my chest I walked over to the wall, but thats when the sobbing started, I didnt make the wall, I dropped where I was crawled into a ball and cried more than I ever had before.

* * *

**24 months later.**

I didnt follow Dimitri, as much as I wanted to I was in no state for a long time and not to long after I read the letter something else had happened, I had found out I was pregnant. Sonya believed it was due to my being shadow kissed at the time and Dimitri's restoration, but either way there was no solid proof.  
I became Lissa's guardian, which made me the Queens guardian after she was coroneted. Christian and Lissa were both still happily in love and well I had Elena and Adrian. Adrian was so mad for so so long and I had begun to accept just how much I deserved from him which was nothing, but then something changed, after he learned I was pregnant with Elena, he wanted to be there and help. He and I both apologised for our mistakes, he claimed he always knew Dimitri had my heart and tried to ignore it, but that my loneliness was punishment enough and he wouldnt let me raise a child alone.  
Adrian was there throughout all, when Dimitri wasnt, Elena was his child, yet he loved her like she was, and she loved him as if he was her father, however I made sure that Elena, even at the age of two, knew Adrian was not her father. Though hurt by Dimitri I could never remove his role from her life, whether he even knew about her or not.

"Come on muffin, we have to go" I picked up Elena and carried her to the lounge room to put on her shoes.  
" Hurry up Rose were going to be late...again" Adrian called from the front door.  
"We're coming, we're coming, did you get all the bags?" I called out checking we were 100% ready to leave.  
"yes I have it, now come on, the plane wont wait forever" he drummed his fingers against the door.  
"oh shit my bag" I ran upstairs getting my hand bag.

" lets get you in the car, before mummy gets back" I heard Elena laugh as she only does when she is with Adrian.  
Running back down I closed the door and got in the car.  
We boarded the plane and took our seats, I noticed that we weren't the last people to arrive.  
" see Adrian, we wernt even last, your such a time freak" I punched his arm.

"Little damphir, if I wasn't,you would be last to arrive" he laughed.

Lissa sat down across from me, " Rose, I know this will be hard but last I heard, the mission was set in Jersey. There will be nothing here but bad memories" Lissa of course was talking about Dimitri, all because our destination was Russia for some Moroi council meeting.

"wiss look what I drawed" Elena sat up from her chair where she was colouring and handed a piece of paper to lissa. It was hard to tell but from the looks of it was a aeroplane,  
"Wow, is that the one we are on now?" Liss replied and Elena nodded.

"how about you come here and ill draw with you" Elena nodded her head and held up her hands to be picked up. Lissa sat her on her lap and the two of them coloured.  
I smiled watching daughter, it was crazy how much I could love something so fast, even when she was growing inside of me she was the love of my life, and now watching her smile and laugh just warmed my heart, her brown hair was long like mine and her eyes deep brown like Dimitri. She reminded me so much of him it would sometimes pain me to think how he just left.

Elena grew restless during the plane ride but once we landed in Russia it was as though she was in wonderland. She loved it, practically begged me to take her everywhere, I carried her whilst adrian grabbed the bags and led us to the cars outside waiting.  
As I had to take my daughter with us I was officially off duty for today but that didnt stop me from keeping watch for threats.  
Lissa christian and their four guardians piled into the one car whilst Adrian, Elena and I piled into another. We were led down beautiful streets of siberia, however I recognised the roads and the drivers must have been our own because they didnt seem to be stopping.  
"excuse me," I spoke to the driver, " have you been to russia before?" I asked.  
"No ma'am" he replied.

"Then stop right now" I commanded, he listened. I called Lissa and watched as her car stopped too.  
It was dark, hunting time for Stirgoi and I knew all too well the amount of them that surround this road.  
The other car was on the phone to us after I commanded no one get out.  
"Guardian Hathaway, why are we stopping?" Eddie asked, he was one of the guards with Lissa.  
" ill explain once we are safe, we have to turn around, head to the closest hotel or whatever just get away from this road." he nodded once and both our cars turned around as fast as we could, Elena started crying so I held her until we arrived to a motel.  
We had 3 different rooms, guardians, Lissa and christian and Adrian and I with elena.

As soon as morning hit we were up and leaving for our destination, due to our detour last night we needed gas and luck would have it we stopped in bai bai for some, I didnt want to get out of the car, I wanted to stay hidden from this place and its memories, but of course Elena was hungry and not for anything we had, so we ran into the convenient store next door with her.  
"How about this, do you want a banana?" I asked as she shook her head.  
"cuskit I want" she meant cruskit so I searched for it ass fast as I could.  
"oh look, I found it" I smiled at her who was on my hip.

"Rose, Rose hathaway? " a voice from behind me appeared.  
I turned to see Oksana. "Oh my gosh, hi how are you?" I give her a quick hug and greeting.  
"im well, yourself? Oh she is precious, yours?" she smiled at Elena.  
"im well thank you, she is isnt she and yes she's mine" I kissed Elena.  
"so how have things been, I hear you were successful with Saving Dimka?" the mention of his nickname through me.  
"Ahh, very good, I have my girl and im the queens guardian. Yes it was, he is back to what he was, which is really good, im happy for him" I replied trying to keep my tone even.  
"you seem to have everything worked out then, he doesnt know abut her does he?" he question stunned me, I wasnt quite sure how to respond.  
"excuse me? What do you mean?" I pretended I didnt understand her hit.  
"Rose, its clear just looking at her who the father is, just look at her, and I know that Dimka wouldnt be moping around here if he knew about her"

"I sorry what, Dimitri is here? Thats not right he is supposed to be in America?" I was shocked and I think she could tell.  
"He arrived home last week" was all she said.  
"Oksana is was great seeing you, say Hello to Mark for me, but I must go now" I hug her and run to the counter, buying Elena her food and walking to the car as subtly as I could.

_Dimitri was here._  
_Dimitri. Was. Here._  
_Fuck..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thought i might upload another chapter since i was bored after working all night.  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Theres no way Rose, I was told just two days ago he was in America?" Lissa tried to explain that what Oksana had mentioned was incorrect but I didnt believe her, oksana knew about Elena, she didnt ask she just knew. All night I had been on edge, thats how I knew, I felt like something was about to bounce in front of me and shock me, now that something would be Dimitri. I needed to avoid him at all cost.  
"Lissa I know you think he is there but he is not, I can feel him, I know he is here" I sighed dropping my head to my palms.  
"Well in an hour we will be out of Bai Bai and on our way to the Moroi council meeting, dont worry about him, we will be fine."  
"hmm" was my only reply.  
"Elena, come on its past your nap time, lets get in the car and go" I picked up my yawning daughter and led her to the back seat where she slept on my lap.  
Adrian was silent the who way through, I think he heard what was freaking me out and knew better than to push me to talk, thats why he was the best person other than lissa in my life. I honestly couldnt live without him, neither could elena.

We arrived to a large gate, and once allowed entry were taken to a large building one which reminded me of the place I was held captive by Dimitri in.  
as we were shown our rooms and debriefed on what was to take place in the next week I knew this would be my only free day with Elena, I decided to make use.  
"Adrian tell Lissa and Christian im heading out, I dont want Elena to miss out on the sights" I kissed his cheek and grabbed my purse, as well as the company cars keys that were on our rooms bench.  
"Want me to tag along? Its either that or I test this places scotch" Adrian winked.  
"Tell me which ones the best" I winked back and left, his face told me that wasnt the response he was expecting.

I wasnt so worried about Dimitri now that I was far from Bai bai, but something at the back of my brain nagged at me. What would I do if I saw him, what if he had a family of his own, a wife and kids. Would I even care? Of course I would. Damn it im in no way prepared for this.  
I was driving around looking for a park or something outdoors and entertaining enough for Elena, as we went over the speed bumps she started crying.  
"ohh mummies sorry I went over so hard shhhh, dont cry baby" I held her hand in my left as I held the steering wheel with my right, I only glanced at her in the back seat but that was enough, my face turned towards the road again and I slammed the breaks almost hitting the car in front which had also slammed the breaks on.  
"fuck, oh shit. You didnt hear that" I spoke to the review mirror as I looked at my daughter.  
Thump!

I was thrust against my seatbelt, and almost chocked. I immediately looked to make sure Elena was okay, she was crying, but seemed fine.  
The car however was not, the whole boot was in a U shape around the car that hit us.

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted as I got out of the car and into the back seat to unbuckle Elena and hold her. I climbed out of the car with Elena crying.  
"Im so sorry are you alr- Roza?" I knew as soon as he started speaking, I looked away from my now quiet Elena to her father. My free hand flew to my mouth.  
"what are you doing here?" I asked, acting nonchalant.  
"me? What are you?" He looked from me to Elena.  
"Uh never mind, what on earth Dimitri we were stopped for over a minute, clearly your driving has declined in the last few years." just because it had been two years didnt mean I couldn't be a bitch.  
"Im sorry I was distracted, im sorry if I hurt you" his face was pained "Or your child?"  
"we're fine thank you"  
" I take it Adrian and yourself made amends?" he raised an eyebrow looking from me to Elena.  
"We're not doing this, you and me, not now not ever, but if you want I can give you a pen a paper then turn around for 30 seconds so when I turn back you will be gone and ill have another letter from you" I placed my hand on my hip balancing myself.  
"Roza-"  
"No Dimitri, dont bother, I really dont want to hear any sorry ass excuse or whatever your about to say, so save it" I turned and reached inside the car to grab my purse.  
I found my phone and dialled the first person I could think of.

"Where are you its getting late" adrian sounded worried  
"Yeah, I was in an accident, Elena is shaken up and the cars bad" I sigh.  
"what are you okay, is she? What happened?"  
I looked to Dimitri who was studying me very hard apparently.  
" you know, Russian drivers. Look were fine but will you get us, just find my phone because I have no clue where we are" I hoped Dimitri knew who I was talking too.  
"ill be there soon" he hung up.

"ill pay for the car" Dimitri offered.  
"No its fine, its the Moroi councils they wont care." I shrugged.  
"Why are you here?" he asked again.  
"Business" I shrugged "you?"  
"I ask myself that everyday" he sighed.  
"Thats not a very good attitude"  
"Im not a very good man" he states matter-of-factly.  
"Two years and your still on this self loathe trip, Dimtiri grow up" I was beginning to become fed up.  
" I wasnt good for you, im not a man worth redemption dont you get it Roza"  
"no I dont, I get that your an idiot Comrade. I know everything that you did, because you did it to me. Time and time again, so think about that next time. Your not just responsible for your own life anymore Dimitri"  
He honestly looked hurt, by my words, but I didnt care, well that and the fact that adrian arrived.

"Rose thank god I found you, what were you doing this far, here give me Elena" Adrian ran up and thankfully took Elena out of my numb arm, only then did he notice Dimitri.  
" You have got to be kidding me, him? He hit you?" adrian glared at Dimitri  
"just my luck huh" I rolled my eyes at Adrian.  
Looking back at Dimitri I spoke to him once more " You did bad things, doesnt make you a bad person, because I can tell you right now, you did a lot of amazing things too" without realising I had been looking at Elena as I spoke the last thing, and Dimitri caught on.  
"Rose, wait, what does that mean?" he grabbed my arm as I was turning away.  
"Dimitri it means what it means, I dont need to elaborate" I pull my arm away and walk to the car,  
"Rose!" Dimitri called out " Is she?" I knew what he was asking, I had an internal battle in 30 seconds to decide whether or not I was to tell him, but I wasnt a liar.  
" Look at her, who's else would she be" I closed the car door and we drove off, I watched through tinted windows as his face registered the shock.  
_He now knew._


	3. Chapter 3

**Im on holidays so im trying to update as much as i can, thankyou all for the reviews and the follows :)  
Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. **  
**-A**

* * *

"Rose what did you do?" Adrian studied my face as best he could whilst he drove.  
"I wasnt going to lie to him Adrian, I just couldnt" I watched the passing streets and my head leant against the window.  
"you know now he will find you, your plans of avoiding him are gone".  
"I know" I replied. I think on some level I always wanted him to know, Elena needed to know her father and it wasnt fair for Dimitri not to know his own daughter, but that wasnt my doing, he left me. He left and now I inevitable welcomed him back into my life when I wasnt even sure I was ready to truly speak to him.  
We arrived at the Council, Adrian took Elena and put her straight to bed, I however went straight to Lissa to explain how my world was just spun out of control.

"You did what! Are you kidding me Rose?" Lissa was shocked she was pacing up and down her living room.  
"i dont get it, he walks out, you see each other and give him a reason to walk right back in. Rose sometimes your not very smart" Christian joined it.  
"watch it Ozera" I warn.  
"Rose, you know he wont let this go, this is Dimitri, he will find a way. Not only that but you cant expect him to not want anything to do with Elena. What are you going to do?" Liss voiced everything I had already thought of.  
"I dont know, I'm not ready to allow him access to her, he is her father and I wont deny that but I just cant, not yet, not to mention it will just confuse her". I sigh and sit down on the couch, well slouch actually.

We discussed possible options the rest of the night until I went home, as I checked on Elena I couldnt help but feel horrible, the first two years of her life she has been fatherless, I knew what that was like, why should she. Im her mother I should shield her from these things, not watch and sit back.

My phone woke me up just after three am. Sleepily I rolled over and answered it.  
"Guardian Hathaway, this better be good" I spoke, attempting to mask the affects of a disrupted sleep.  
"Rose how could you not tell me?" Dimitri's voice shot me up out of bed.  
"Dimitri, its three thirty am, I dont have time to talk to you about this now".  
"and I suppose you had no time in the last two years either then huh?" he was clearly hurt and angry, then again, now so was I.  
"You know what Dimitri, no I didnt have time, I was busy putting back the pieces of myself after you left, again, then I was busy being Lissa's guardian and oh yeah thats right, raising YOUR child alone whilst you were living it up I Russia, so forgive me if I was lacking time to drop in a phone call or email" I was fuming, seeing red was an understatement. How dare he!  
"you should have told me." he sighed.

" Oh and how would I do that, with the address or number you left in your letter? No thats right because there wasnt one, you left so dont come to me and throw all blame on me, you have no right to" I let out the breath I didnt realise I was holding.  
"Dammit Roza, your not listening, I thought I was doing more harm then good being with you, but I would have never left you if I had known" Elena started crying at that moment.  
"Stop it! Its done the past is the past I have to go because my yelling at you has woken up my child. Goodbye Dimitri"  
"Rose, dont hang-" I ended the call and through my phone across the room.  
I picked up Elena and brought her to my room, I didnt want to sleep alone and she loved sleeping in my bed.

Adrian was watching Elena for the rest of the trip whilst I worked.  
The day, well night was boring, just a bunch of Meetings with Lissa that I would listen to from the wall where I was keeping watch. It dragged on to the point when I got to my room I was about to pass out, that was until there was a knock at the door.  
" Adrian what now" I spoke as I opened the door, however it wasnt Adrian that pushed his way through.  
"Where is she, I need to see her" He was looking around the room, but even so he was barely up right.  
" Its eleven pm she is asleep... are you drunk?" I grabbed his arm and turned him to me. "you cant just barge in here drunk demanding to see my child Dimitri, you should go" I remained calm though my heart was pounding from the closeness.  
Dimitri sunk to the floor with his face in his hands. " I just, I just want to see her, I missed so much I dont want to miss more" if I didnt know better I would say he was crying but I couldnt see his face.  
"get up" I stood and commanded him to follow as I made my way to her room, I opened the door so he could see her asleep in her cot.  
"There she is, but your not getting closer, your drunk and a mess, she isnt to be around that."  
he was definitely crying now, he grabbed the door handle and closed the door, walking back to the lounge.  
" im sorry, this is wrong. I just, I need to talk to you and you wont let me" he pulled me to the couch next to him. I waited.  
" I have these", he pulled a stack of letters from his duster,"read them when I leave, there is one from every day I was gone, I wrote but never sent. After you were shot rose I couldnt bare to see you in pain, I didnt want my karma to get you as payback for all the wrong I did as a strigoi, all the wrong I did to you. I have never loved anything as much as you. It kills me to know I left you alone with a child, that I wasnt there. Im sorry, im so so sorry" Dimitri started speaking in Russian,  
"Dimitri I dont get what your saying stop. Look thank you for explaining, but it doesnt change anything, im sorry you regret your decision to leave, but theyre just words, actions would have been better, but there was none, you couldnt even send a letter or phone me. I think its time you went home." I put the stack of envelopes down and went to the front door, Dimitri stood and stumbled his way to it.

Great, he was in no condition to leave, I wouldnt doubt that he drove here and I wasnt going to let him kill himself going home. "Wait, your too drunk, you can stay on the couch but after the morning you leave" he nodded in response and I think thanked me in Russian.  
I found blankets in a linen cupboard and made a bed for him.

"goodnight Roza" he whispered.  
"goodnight Dimitri" I mirrored his whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. You're all my inspiration to continue this story. **

**Here is chapter 4, hope you guys enjoy :)  
-A**

* * *

During the early morning I felt the bed move and a small body crawl beside me, it must have been 5am, Elena's wake up time, her cot couldnt contain her, every single bed she has ever had she was always able to crawl out of.  
"Mummy, who is the man on the couch?" she whispered into my ear.  
"Hmm, what sweety?" I opened my eyes to see her watching me intently, "Oh uhm, just an old friend" I kissed her forehead and hoped she wouldnt go back out, with 2 more hours until I had to be up I fell back asleep easily.

When I awoke Elena was not in the bed, but I could hear her laughing, the sound coming from the kitchen. I jumped out of bed and practically sprinted to the kitchen, but stopped at the corner when I saw them. Father and Daughter, Dimitri making Elena toast and Elena sitting on the bench laughing at what ever he was saying. I stood there, peeking around the corner and suddenly felt stupid, why was I so worried about them together? Elena needs her father and Dimitri wanted to know her, I shouldn't stand in the way. My thoughts were intercepted as Dimitri noticed me watching.  
"Good morning Rose, I made you breakfast" Dimitri nodded to the table and smiled but I noticed just for a second he was unsure of what I was going to do.  
"Thanks" I replied and sat down and dug into my freshly cooked omelette.  
"Mummy are you working today?" Elena asked.  
"Yes I am so when your done pick out what you want to take to Adrian's"  
"I dont want to go to Adians, cant dimitri stay?" Elena whined. I was caught off guard, and clearly so was Dimitri by his jaw practically on the floor, before he put his poker face back. I could still see the grin behind his eyes.  
"I dont know-" I began to say but was cut off by Dimitri.  
"I would love to... Rose?" Dimitri spoke the words to me with just a look. _Let me know her_.  
"okay then, I suppose one day wont hurt. Dimitri can we talk quickly." I motioned for him to meet me on the deck.  
"Sure" he nodded and followed.

We stood outside silent for what seemed like forever, until I began.  
" Look I know you want to be in her life, but im not ready for her to know who you are, not yet" I paced the deck thinking  
" I get that Rose, I wont say anything, but I also wont just walk away, she is my daughter too and 2 years is more than enough time missed, I cant back away" Dimitri had his mentor de meaner on, something I though was gone a long time ago.  
"In the end it is my call, whether your her father or not, at the moment the truth is your just a name on her birth certificate." I almost regretted the words after seeing the hurt on his face...almost.  
" Roza, about last night, im sorry, it was wrong and stupid for me to come here. im glad I did but I wish I didnt come intoxicated, I just dont know how to act around you, your so different, and i've made mistakes, I just want to make it right" he sat on the deck chair and continued.  
"I know you have heard it every single time this week that we have spoken and I understand your hesitance but now that your so close and here I cant let you go" Dimitri stood up and closed in on me, until I was backed against the wall. " I can read you Roza, we're connected, I will always find you. walking away was stupid, but right now, to stay away would be unimaginable" He stared at me, not breaking eye contact, my heart was racing from the proximity of our bodies, my brain and mouth weren't connected I couldnt speak.

Dimitri's hand came to my face and he kissed me, his hands at my waist, at my back, wondering. Just as mine were, in his hair, on his back. He wasnt just kissing me but I was kissing back, Thats when I broke it and pulled away.  
"Dimitri, I cant, you were right, we are connected and always will be...through Elena. That doesnt change what I have been saying all week, walking away for you was stupid, for me it was the worst thing you ever did, when you did the things you did as a strigoi, that hurt but I knew you werent yourself, when you left you were you, there is no excuse other than being a coward. Dimitri Belikov, the one who walked away. It didnt sound right and still doesnt, but you did and no matter what there was or may still be between us I cant let that go, I cant forget and right now I cannot move past it" Dimitri staggered back, I continued. "Of course you can be in her life, and when im ready I will tell her who her father is, but right now I wont, its too fresh, too new" I turned to walk inside when he spoke.  
" Can I still watch her today?" he asked.  
"Of course, just keep me updated if you leave or anything" . I left to my room to get ready and also to call adrian and tell him he wasnt needed today.  
I said my goodbyes and left for Lissa's room.

My head was spinning, it only just hit me what had happened, Dimitri practically declared he still wanted me, and I refused. Wasnt this what I spent so long wanting... Him back? Apparently somewhere between the last 24 months I went cold, to the point where I now pushed the only man I have ever loved away.

"Rose! Finally! Sit down and tell me everything" Lissa demanded, pushing me into the seat.  
" uh, what?" I was confused at first, but it didnt take me long to realise being queen had its perks.  
"Dont, 'what' me, you know exactly what" Dimitri...  
"well..." I dived into the story of what happened, last night or well day when he came over and then this morning, finally ending in who Elena was now with.

" Thats so romantic! He wants you back, and he regrets leaving and he wants to be with Elena" Lissa apparently didnt see the bigger picture as I did.  
"No its not Liss, he wants me back because he _left, _ he wants to know elena because he _left , _ everything he wants now is because he regrets his choice to leave. I cant let him back in, especially after he hurt me and now its not just me he can hurt, its Elena too."  
Liss and I sat and discussed Dimitri and my issues until we had to leave, todays events where the same as the days before, boring Moroi meetings, the highlight of the night was the patrol I took at the end of the night.

I got home to Dimitri reading a book on the couch, the rest of the house silent.  
" She's in bed" he spoke when I looked around.  
" Oh, thanks. Usually she doesnt go down until the 3rd try" I laughed.  
"Well then, one more time and she should be good" he grinned as he saw her running down the hall to me so I picked her up.  
"Mummy guess what I did today?" she beamed.  
"what?" I asked.  
"Went to the zoo with Daddy" she grinned. My mouth fell open, as did Dimitri's.

_With Daddy...  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the reviews and follows, i hope your happy with this next chapter :)**  
**I just couldnt help myself.**

* * *

I put Elena to bed, tucked her in and went back to my lounge, furious at the man standing before me. I hadnt spoken a word other than 'goodnight' to Elena since she called Dimitri her father.

I wasnt mad that she knew, I was glad. I was pissed off that he lied to me and told her anyway.

" Rose listen" Dimitri began, I closed my eyes and held up a hand signalling him to stop.  
With a deep breath I spoke.  
"No, you dont get to speak right now" I was still trying to take steady breaths.  
"Roza, you need to listen. I didnt tell her" I knew he was telling the truth, even if I didnt want to, I wanted to blame him but truthfully it wasnt his fault. Deep down I had a feeling I knew who it was, the only other person who would tell Elena the truth no matter what.  
" I believe you" I walked the kitchen to make a hot chocolate.  
"Do you want one?" I asked the Russian standing by the bench, opposite me.  
" Sure" he nodded.  
"The trick is doubling up" I said, remembering what he had told me a long time ago.  
"hmm, i've heard that before" he laughed.

It was moments like this that warmed my heart, honestly I could deny it all I liked but the fact of the matter was that I was still madly in love with Dimitri, no matter what had happened I just could not let go completely.  
These last two years it was dulled by his missing presence, but it was never gone.  
"Now that she does know, can I take her tomorrow again?" Dimitri asked. This stirred something inside of me, I had been informed we were leaving tomorrow, how was I supposed to break that to him?  
I decided on quick like a bandaid.  
"No" his expression was hurt, so I continued. "No because, well we wont be here tomorrow. We're going home Dimitri." the poker face was back and I felt a distance that I did not welcome.

" Your going home. Were you even going to tell me Rose?" he was mad.  
"No I wasnt" I sighed "You here and your saying things, things that I have wanted to hear for the past two years, things you shouldnt be saying because I am hanging on by a thread, keeping my distance is exhausting, but so is being around you Dimitri, dont you get that. Im exhausted, work, parenting and everything in-between, its exhausting and to add having to say goodbye, for the third time, thats not something I can do."

" Stubborn as ever Roza, you think im going to let you walk out of my life again especially when I have a daughter who I barely know but already love, your crazy. If you go I go too"  
Dimitri was smiling, as he moved closer.

"I dont think that is a very good idea Dimitri" he was still moving closer.  
"why not?"  
"its just not, back up" he was too close now, so I shoved him, he was surprised.  
" You know what your doing and its not fair, on me or on her" I moved closer to him this time.  
" sure you can follow us home, but there isnt a place there for you Dimitri, now go."  
he looked like a sad puppy, but hell if I was going to let him worm his was back into my life.  
He left and I went to bed, to a sleepless night thanks to my subconscious chastising me for pushing away the love of my life. That wasnt the only reason though. Of course Adrian decided to invade my privacy again.

"Little Damphir, finally asleep." as soon as he finished I punched him square across the face.  
"How dare you, you dont think I know it was you?"  
"actually I counted on it" he spoke, rubbing is face. "He needed to know Rose and so did she. Now you can have you happily ever after or whatever, personally I prefer a nice bottle or Scotch"  
"i dont want to here it, get out of my dream"  
"Rose, im sorry I really thought it would be better" Adrian apologised.  
"Just let me sleep adrian" I was defeated. By two men in my life.  
Adrian left and I returned to a stirring sleep.

We were boarding the plane when a guardian approached me.  
"Guardian hathaway, we just got word that Guardian Belikov has been seen on court and requests to see you once we land"  
"Of course he does. Ill handle it, thank you" who was I kidding thinking Dimitri was the type to back off, I knew as well as everyone else he didnt leave things alone. Now he was waiting at court, well he would be waiting a long time.  
The plan was long, I drifted out of conversation with Lissa and Christian and watched Elena sleep most of the trip.

Arriving at court it was dark early since daylight savings had ended, I made no detour on my way home, Elena was asleep in my arms and the guardians had already brought around the luggage.  
I could sense him before I saw him, standing right by my door, all six foot seven, hair tied back and duster on, even though the weather was warm.

"This is stalking you know" I rolled my eyes as I unlocked the door and headed straight for Elenas bed to put her down. Dimitri followed.  
"I told you I would do it" he replied standing against the door frame watching me tuck our daughter into bed.  
" Your a great mother, you know, shes lucky" he nodded to Elena.  
" I do what I can" I replied walking away and half closing her door.

" why did you come?" I asked when I was back in the lounge.  
" I've told you time and time again, im not walking away, from our daughter or from you again" he moved close to me and kissed me briefly on the lips, then pulled away and turned to leave.  
"Dimitri" I grabbed his arm pulling him back, and that was it.

He turned around, his lips found mine. The kiss deepened fast, turning sweet to hot and passionate.  
His hands tangled through my hair, the other trailed the small of my back, as one of mine trailed his whilst the other was wrapped around his neck.  
We backed into a wall, my hand went from his back to the hem of his shirt, his lips only ever leaving mine to trail kisses down my neck.  
I took off his top and through it on the floor, his hands were removing my top and my hands unbuckled his belt.  
I laughed as his kissed worked their way further down my neck and around my collarbone.  
Dimitri lifted me so I was straddling him, and with the help of my direction, he led me to my bedroom, all the while never breaking the kiss.  
Once on the bed the clothes were soon gone, we were lost in each other just like we were in the cabin and the hotel room, only this time it was different, better, those two years seem to wash away when our bodies were clinging to each other.  
By the end of the night I wasnt quite sure where he ended and I begun, but I was sure that the love of my life was next to me, naked and asleep. A thought hit me then, how where we going to do this? What were we going to do, even though I was content like this, I new we had a list of things to talk about in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry, its been a few days. I have been busy with studying for final exams. eep. **  
**Anyway i wrote this at 2am so i hope its okay :)**

* * *

I knew I was being pulled into a dream walk instantly, the sky was blue and I was in a long silver silk dress.  
"Adrian what do you want?" I asked crossing my arms.  
"I wanted to say-" Adrian stopped and gaped at me eyes never wavering from mine.  
"i-i-you slept with him?"He stuttered out, at first I was confused then I remembered his spirit and the ability to see my aura which was most likely a bright gold.  
When I didnt answer he pressed on.  
"Well did you?" he mustered up again.  
With a deep breath I replied, "Dont ask questioned your already know the answer to Adrian" at first I didnt want to hurt his feelings, I mean even though our friendship was purely platonic now I felt like he still felt something...then I remembered I was mad at him.  
"How could you Rose, after everything he did?" he said.  
"If your so cut up about it why would you tell her who he is, what on earth possessed you to do that Adrian!" I spat back at him.  
"she asked me!" he yelled "she said 'is that my daddy' in her little voice, what would I do, lie to her face? No way Rose, I love her to much to lie to her" he concluded his confession with a sigh and proceeded to take a seat at a bench he materialised.  
"I know you love her, but I just needed time, damn it I feel like I just keep letting that precious girl down, I cant rise up to be the mother she needs"as the words came out I knew them to be true, all this past week I had felt guilty for not being honest, for raising her without a father for the first 2 years of her life and for being unable to be with her every hour of every day.  
"dont say that little damphir. You always have me, and Elena is lucky your her mother. I hope it works out with you and Belikov, really I do, but if it doesnt, ill still be here, so you know."  
Adrian closed the distance between us and kissed my forehead, then ending the dream.

I woke up that morning so see Elena had made her way between Dimitri and I, his long arm was draped all the way over her and me, It all felt so perfect, I closed my eyes drifting back to sleep only to wake up an hour later to just Dimitri watching me with his Rare smilies.  
" I can feel you watching me" I spoke before I opened my eyes. When I did open them I was correct about his smile.  
Kissing me on the lips he spoke "good morning Roza".  
"good morning comrade" I replied and watched his brows crease at his nickname for only a second.  
"wheres Elena? " I asked looking around the room and seeing her no where.  
"In the lounge watching cartoons and eating, dont stress" he once again breifly kissed me.  
"okay then" I smiled, quite content to lie in this bed with him forever.

That day Dimitri had a meeting with Lissa and the head of the guardians to arrange for a charge, Lissa's best idea was that Dimitri was to guard Christian, who as luck would have it, really didnt like his current head guardian. However this was not to be implicated for at least another week or two. Adrian watched Elena as he usually did whilst I worked for the rest of the night, and Dimitri well, I cant say I really knew what Dimitri did because I was busy flanking The Queen, Lissa as well as running security checks and ward checks. A mere half hour before we were due to retire to our homes at the end of the shift we were called into an emergency meeting, this meant all working guardians, and the close circle of Lissa were brought together.

Eddie had graduated with me, and currently been Jill, Lissa's illegitimate half sisters guardian began the conference. Dimitri entered the room and came by my side as we watched and listened to what was so important it couldnt wait till morning.

"Yet another Strigoi attack had occurred not to far from these very walls, this makes 14 deaths this month, thats 14 too many. We believe the strigoi have planned to surround court, of course we are safe and so are our charges however as discussed between The royal Guardians, effective immediately we are on lockdown, guardians who wish to leave the court will be escorted, Moroi will have no less than 3 guards when they wish to leave. Until we can contain the opposing threat this is our safest option. Now Guardian Hathaway has a few words." Eddies speech was perfect, formal yet still very soft and caring.  
Eddie stood as I made my way to the front of the crowd.  
"Yes as Guardian Castille just mentioned we are on lockdown, believe me we didnt make this decision lightly, a group of guardians myself included are working out a plan to have this under control in the next couple of days, thank you" I moved back to Dimitri who did not look happy at all, and I knew he wouldnt speak about it until long after we were in the privacy of my home. Once I was sure Lissa and Christian were okay with our decision for lockdown I met Dimitri at my place.  
"How come you didnt say you were going into a fight?" Dimitri didnt wait a second more after I closed the door to start.  
"It never came up" I shrugged.  
He scoffed and continued. " Never came up, the predictions are that there is a group of at least 5 strigoi, dont be suicidal Rose" Dimitri thought I was being stupid? What was his problem.  
"Dimitri this is my job, I have been in this situation plenty of times, its what I have to do to keep the people I love safe." I threw my hands into the air adding more conviction to my words somehow.  
"I dont like it!" he added.  
"Im not asking you to like it, but I will ask you to accept it" I closed the space between us and wrapped my arms around his 6'7 body, locking him to me until he gave up with a sigh and did the same.

"So if your both done ill be leaving now" Adrian spoke up approaching from the hallway.  
I turned to look at him, "oh sorry about the noice, I forgot" I smiled but didnt release Dimitri.  
"Its fine, good night guys" Adrian nodded towards us. Dimitri replied good night as did I when Adrian walked out.  
As soon as the door closed behind Adrian, Dimitri's lips where on mine, hungry and passionate, within seconds we were making our way to the bedroom never breaking the kiss other than to breath, our clothes coming off at the same time, we reached the bed and our bodies became one, I needed him close to me just as he needed me.  
For the next 3 hours of the night we expressed just how much we needed eachother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this update is so overdue, i have had year 12 exams and so its been a rough few weeks, **  
**hopefully this keeps up with your expectations, and thank you all for the follows and favourtires and reviews, they keep me going!**  
**Enjoy!**  
**amber.**

* * *

I heard Elena screaming before I heard the incessant banging at the door.  
"Ill get her, you get the door" Dimitri said, already up and out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweats over his briefs, went to soothe our daughter.  
Throwing on my dressing gown I rushed to the door where the banging hadnt stopped, upon opening it I realised it would be bad.

"About time Rosemarie" My mother Janine chastised as she pushed her way into the apartment.  
"Are you crazy, banging on the door like that at two am?" I scolded at her as she helped herself to making a coffee.  
"It was necessary, anyway she seems to have not been awaken by it" Janine smiled as she sipped her Black coffee. Black... just like my mood, I thought.  
Dimitri chose that moment to enter, " you mustn't of heard due to the banging on your part" Dimitri in nothing but a grey pair of sweats, came to my side. " long time no see Janine, I trust there is an important reason for you arrival.

I hadnt yet told my Mum Dimitri was back, but it was clear she was less than enthusiastic about it.  
" Dimitri" she nodded. " In fact there is, two actually, firstly, our insights show a strigoi mob heading this way, so tomorrow morning there is a meeting to discuss action" of course this I already knew being the queens guardian.  
"Secondly" she continued "is this" pointing her fingers to Dimitri and I, "you just come back after years of leaving her alone with a child, how dare you".  
That was when I decided to step in.  
"Dont think I didnt appreciate your help over the years Mum, but Dimitri and I have gone through all this and honestly its a long story I dont feel like rehashing at 2 in the morning."  
before Janine could say another word Courts sirens went off.  
Sirens that only meant one thing.  
Strigoi!

"Dimitri get her, Mum I hope you have your stake on you. I ran to my room throwing on clothes as fast as I could, as well as grabbing Dimitri some clothes and our stakes."  
Dimitri with Elena in his arms was in the lounge waiting, I ran up and the four of us heading out the door ran to Lissas Apartment which was next door.

"Rose thank god!" Lissa was pacing with Adrian, Jill and Christian.  
"Everyone downstairs now, move" I ushered the Moroi to head to the safest place in court, the lockdown room. Essentially a bomb shelter, stocked with years worth of supplies just in case, the room was huge, it was a house, only underground and secured with reinforced steel and titanium then guarded magically.  
Once everyone was in the room I Dimitri handed Elena over.  
"we will be back soon" he said to elena kissing her forehead. I made eye contact with liss in a knowing agreement. " You watch her Liss" I kissed my daughter and ran out, punching in the electronic code on the wall so secure the room.

Janine separated from Dimitri and I rounding up other guardians, as soon as I made it outside I saw what the alarms were for, almost twice the amount of strigoi than the attack at St Vlads all those years ago.  
With one look at Dimitri, we ran into the heart of the fights and began doing our worst.  
I didnt count how many I killed, only that there were so many.  
A strigoi leaped from me, only to have me dodge and land a kick into his chest, stumbling back, he regained his posture, his red eyes glaring at me, blood dripping from his mouth, he leaped again, getting in a few good hits to my stomach and face, I moved forward and in an instance punched my stake through his ribs to his heart.

It had been a good 4 hours of fighting until the shields were back up, and all those strigoi ready to retreat from the rising sun, attempted to make an escape, only failing due to running head first to the shields. They fell back and burned.  
Hundreds of our men and women, guardians were dead, on the ground, but for our hundred there was at least 2 hundred strigoi bodies, blood and mayhem was the court grounds, I looked up from the carnage to see other guardians like myself surveying the situation, heavy breathing like my own from the adrenaline, I instantly spotted Eddie, walking from the main buildings, and my mother helping the injured, so many men and woman survivors I knew, not one Dimitri. I began looking around frantically, deja vu setting in, I would not let this be like last time, over my dead body.

Running around the grounds and still finding nothing, I stopped at the edge of the gate where I saw how our guards were ruined, a silver stake on the ground, a dead human body next to it.  
I shook my head, when will humans learn.  
" They never will" His voice came up from behind me. I spun around and shoved him back.  
"Dammit comrade do you know how worried I got?!" Dimitri had a few minor cuts and grazes but overall was okay... and alive.  
" Im sorry" he pulled me to him in an embrace and mumbled in Russian.  
"its okay, im just not very fond of attacks like this and your sudden disappearing act."  
Dimitri knew all to well what had me worried.  
"that will never happen again" he kissed me.

We had a process, the court. So before any Morio could move from their safe zones, we had to make sure the entire court was cleared, searches were conducted everywhere, and an extra shield was put in place for precautions. Thats when Janine stood up, she spoke of The mob close by killing Moroi and how her belief that this was only half of it. Which meant there would be more.  
"They are after something, we are just unsure of what exactly" she said.  
The room erupted in arguments, for those who stayed anyway.  
Dimitri and I left, discussing plan propositions and more importantly, Elena.

" I arranged the day I found out I was pregnant for Lissa to take her, if anything happened to me, now that your back, you get her, but god forbid anything happens to both of us, lissa will keep her safe" Dimitri nodded and squeezed my hand.  
" I couldnt agree more, I want her to grow up strong, Lissa will do that, she needs to be just like you Rose, fighting wise anyway" he smirked " I think there is enough attitude with you, she doesnt need it too" he laughed.  
"shut up" I scolded in a playful way.

We arrived at Lissas safe house and I unlocked the door, Elena ran out first and jumped into my arms, the rest gathered around Dimitri as he recalled the events.  
"im going to put her to sleep" I spoke to everyone.  
I left him to finish the story and made my way back upstairs to the quarters and headed to my apartment.  
Walking in everything was as it should be, but as I approached Elenas room and went to place her down, there was a note on Elenas pillow, one that instantly horrified me.

'The child of two Dhampirs is the key we need, we will be back for her'.

I held elena tight, not putting her down, I ran to my room and pulled out the suitcases that were only unpacked a short time ago. Throwing mine and Dimitris things into one, and elenas into another, I packed fast.

"Roza?" Dimitri asked walking in the room. I nodded to the note but didnt make eye contact.  
"where did you find this? " his tone cold.  
"her pillow" I answered, finally looking up to see the fear in his eyes that mirrored my own.  
"you cant hold her and pack, ill take her" he held elena close as I grabbed everything we needed.  
" ill be back in a minute" he knew what I was doing.

" Rose, is everything okay? Lissa asked as she opened the door.  
" no its not and I have to be fast, Janine is taking over for a while as your guardian, I cant stand to do this but I have to leave its for elena, ill explain when were safe!" Lissa knew well enough not to push things, so she hugged me and nodded.

Dimitri had filled Janine in on the phone, she was happy to help and protect her granddaughter.

"where can we even go?" I asked in the car when we were far from court.

"Home" Dimitri said, kissing my palm. " were going home"


	8. Chapter 8

**So, in the midst of all my year 12 exams i sort of rushed this one because i didnt want to study. Thanks for all the reviews and follows :)**

* * *

I leant against the plane window, watching the sky become darker and darker as the sun was setting. Elena was in the seat next to me, fast asleep, her head against my forearm. Dimitri was in the seat next to hers his hand entwined with her tiny one.  
After calling the court numerous times and making sure all the security was tripled I spoke to Lissa, confirming the Strigoi would not return as they were after us, to stay at court would have merely put much more people at risk and I couldn't have that. It may be safer, but the Strigoi would stop at nothing to break through again. She wasn't pleased but she did accept my decision.

"Roza whats wrong?" Dimitri asked, reaching for my hand to caress.  
"maybe coming here was a bad decision, we don't yet know why the Strigoi want her, but maybe being around others will just give more targets..." I was lost in a pool of my own thoughts, I only confessed one theory, my other concern was that Dimitri's family had never really met Elena, and what would happen if they decided Im to blame...  
"I wouldn't risk this if I thought it would end badly, but I know we are safe here, we cant just stay on the road, we have to be smart until we can gather information, and the only way we can do that is if Elena can stay safe while we track Strigoi"  
"hmmm" was my only reply.  
Dimitri hadn't told his family we were coming, so as soon as we landed and were through customs we checked in at a local motel, not wanting to travel during night time down that certain stretch of road, well, not with elena at least.

I couldn't let her go, the airport the motel, customs, I carried her almost all the way, holding her close to me, no matter how fearless I could be, nothing made me more frightened then my baby girl being a target of Strigoi.  
"I know what your doing" Dimitri said as we all lay down in bed, Elena between the two of us.  
"whats that?"i asked.  
"your scared, you don't want to let her go for a second, I can feel it Roza" Dimitri spoke with empathy, I could tell he felt my fear as well.  
" I just don't want this for her, to be hunted, she isn't even a child she is a toddler" I sighed.  
"nothing will happen to her, I promise you" he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

The next morning we set out in a stolen car to bai bai, I had shoved all my anxiety about the Belikov's deep down and wasn't willing to be hurt by whatever judgment they were to give.

"Ready?" I asked, Elena in one arm, Dimitri's hand in the other.  
Dimitri nodded and knocked.

Olena was the one to open the door, " Dimka, your back. Roza its so good to see you" She pulled Dimitri into a hug, then me, when she pulled away she studied Elena, "and who is this beautiful child?" Olena asked, smiling at Elena.  
"well" I began but Dimitri cut me off.  
He spoke words in russian that I could only guess meant " your granddaughter" due to the look on Olena's face. They exchanged words in Russian and the look on her face was not one of anger, but joy.  
"may I? She asked in her accented english, remembering I didn't speak russian.  
I nodded. And handed her a gazing Elena.  
"Come, come, you must tell me everything I have apparently been excluded from" holding my daughter Olena entered the house and Dimitri and I followed.

"Ma who's... Dimka, Roza?" Viktoria practically ran over to us and smothered us both in a hug.  
"Your back together! I always knew you were meant to be. Roza im so sorry for last time, you were right, I never meant anything I said I was mad and-" I cut her off.  
"its okay, don't worry about it, alls forgiven" I hugged her again and we stepped into the kitchen were Olena had disappeared to.  
"Who's that?" Viktoria asked walking over to Elena in Olena's hands and cooing and playing with her tiny fingers.  
Exchanging a comical look with Dimitri I laughed slightly "Your niece". Viktoria looked at me I just shrugged laughing.

"WHAT? Why didn't you tell me, wait, no that cant be?" excitement followed by confusion set in Viktoria's expression.  
So Dimitri and I dove into the story of the past 2 years, and to my surprise, the person they were mad at was Dimitri for walking away-must be a woman thing.  
"After everything she went through, you just walk away, what is wrong with you" Viktoria chastised.

"yeah Dimitri, whats the matter with you" I nudged his with my shoulder and laughed.  
Dimitri didnt find it as funny as I did.  
"Its really fine, we have put the past in the past its all fine now"  
"okay, well you explained Elena, but what about why you are here" Yeva had appeared and asked the next question.  
"and I suppose you know about Elena?" I narrowed my eyes at Yeva,  
"yes" was all she replied.  
"No way, why wouldn't you say something if you knew" Dimitri squeezed my hand as if to say don't bother, so I didn't.  
" well thats the tricky part" I said. Looking at Dimitri, he began to dive into the details in russian so make understanding easier.  
10 minutes later and we were all discussing plans and ways to get information about why Elena was so coveted by the Strigoi.

With no conclusion, I set off to put Elena to bed. Olena had given us Dimitri's old room, insisting that we were practically married to her.  
I set Elena in the porter cot and climbed into bed next to Dimitri.  
"Do you really think we will be able to find anything about those Strigoi?" I asked Dimitri, and he snuggled up behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist to hold me close.  
Kissing my neck Dimitri spoke " I think we will".  
I turned my head towards him kissing him before I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Im so so sorry its been ages, i have been crazy busy with University and also had a mental blank until now, so i shall give you this chapter i hope it has the same flare like the other ones.**

**Also i have a twitter now, so follow me i put heaps of book quotes and what i'm reading and also speak with lots of authors one being Richelle Mead! Don't be shy to tweet me asking questions or just wanting to talk, even giving ideas for another chapter or fanfic for another novel if i have read them and love it!**

**Twitter: AmberMariah**

**instagram: AmberrrLeeee**

**Thanks! xoxo**

**A-**

**p.s. To the anonymous reviewer, thanks for letting me know about the spell error, my laptop changes it automatically and I don't always have time to proof read and double check, also as I am from Australia we spell Mum with a U not and O so for me it is 'Mumma'. :)**

* * *

Since arriving at the Belikova house two weeks ago, life had seemed like it was going in warp speed. Elena had grown a centimetre and was learning more Russian than i could learn in a whole year, watching her light up with Dimitri's family- her family- brought warmth to my heart. However there were still pressing matters at hand, like the reason we are in Baia in the first place. Strigoi. The Evil Vampires who not only kill and feed off the living, now had a certain target in mind, Elena. Whilst our daughter was being over coddled by Dimitri's family, Dimitri and I were working on strategies, only so far it hadn't really gotten anywhere.

"How about we do what we did when looking for Sonya Karp, use your Strigoi connections to get answers?" I asked, memories of last time we did that flashed through my mind, Dimitri had lost control with our lead and ended up staking the Strigoi again and again. It was only after him finding something beautiful to hold onto -like my hair, and I still don't agree- that he calmed down and gain control of himself again.

"No, too much time has passed, all Strigoi know I have been restored by now, especially being Christians guardian and so close to Lissa, it would be hard to not know." Dimitri made sense, sometimes I forget that we had been apart for years.

"Well then we will just have to-" Dimitri cut me off.

"There is a place we can go, Strigoi go there to pick out prey" Just like the Moroi at that bar I went to whilst I was on the hunt for Strigoi Dimitri I thought. "There will be a few there, more than we both can knowingly take, we have to be careful" He looked at me questionably "No jumping in first and thinking second" he added.

I scowled at Dimitri "Maybe I would have a witty line if I was on the run of the mill Strigoi hunt, but im not and this is our Daughters life on the line, any impulsive thing I do will be heavily thought out." Dimitri drew his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"Sometimes I have to remind myself your not the 17 year old girl I fell in love with anymore" he said.

"Is that your way of calling me old?" I joked.

"No, its just before, you were more than an amazing warrior, now your extraordinary, and I regret every day that I missed so much". I felt his arms tighten around my waist, as if he were afraid I would leave.

"Hey, were together now and thats all that matters. I'm not going anywhere, and I hope neither are you" as soon as I said the last bit I mentally slapped myself, Dimitri was guilty enough about walking out before he knew I was pregnant, rubbing it in his face was a low accidental blow for me.

"Ill never leave" Dimitri held my face between his two hands and kissed me.  
"Dimka?" The familiar and highly annoying voice of Dimitri's grandmother Yeva made us turn around.

Dimitri answered Yeva in Russian so I tuned out until she began speaking to me. "I have seen a difficult path for you both" seriously the woman was like eighty, couldn't she knit rather than give bogas predictions and harass me... "So difficult path like separating and then Dimitri finding out he has a daughter two years later? Because thats already happened" I scoffed back. Yeva gave me an angry Russian glare, I was thankful I still had my Nazar on, otherwise I would bet my silver stake she was giving me the Evil eye...  
"No" She said "This journey will be one much more difficult than a guardian single mother"  
my jaw hit the floor, I opened my mouth to protest extremely loud but Dimitri sensing my aggravation squeezed my waist his hand was still around, telling me to let it go.  
Dimitri muttered something in Russian I hoped was back off, but I doubt it, Russians apparently had more respect for their family than Americans with Turkish Mobster fathers and less than present Mothers.  
"She believes what we need isn't in Baia, but Moscow will hold answers of sorts.  
"She could have just said that" I huffed. "We can leave when you're ready, Ill send Adrian for Elena". Thats when Yeva injected her thoughts again.

"The child will remain here" she said.

"Her home is at court, there is protection there" I said. Granted Elena loved playing with her cousins, but to leave her here, without me or Dimitri, well I just wasn't too keen on the idea. I wouldn't be surprised if Yeva made her carry a bag of bricks to Mark and Oksana's house too...

Dimitri was again talking in Russian with Yeva to the point where I scowled at him until he switched to english, his eyes apologised without him needing to speak it when he looked at me.  
Yeva continued to speak in english. "Elena I did not see at court, she was here. This is safest"

"How do you figure that, you're willing to put her life on a 'vision' you had, court has guardians, lots of them, the best and Wards that are re-done on an hourly basis. How is Baia safest?" I was getting angry.

"I have to agree grandmother, Court seems most logical place to take her" Dimitri looked at me knowing I was not for this idea at all.

"Strigoi expect you to keep her safe at all cost, where is the safest place... Court, she remains here she is hidden and with family in a town full of hundreds of Guardians. They may not be serving Moroi, but they received the same training as you both"

"Roza, I think shes right" Dimitri said, and what got me was that, I to agreed leaving her made sense.

"I know" I sighed.

"You shall leave tomorrow" Yeva spoke, interrupting my thought process, then she turned and walked away.

"Great, not only does your crazy grandmother have a vision about a journey for us, now she makes it a logical argument to leave our daughter without the protection of wards. Dimitri If anything happens.." I hugged him tight.

"It wont" he kissed the top of my head.

"Looks like were starting this "journey" in Moscow" I scoffed. "Probably won find anything, maybe ill find money on the floor, that could go towards lunch and essentially starting a journey" Dimitri laughed.

We tore apart from each other and left the study room we were in to gather our things. As is was already getting late we had to pack now, Journeys didnt typically start in the afternoon or evening, so it would have to be the morning. As Dimitri gathered the bags I was putting Elena down to sleep.

"Mummas gonna be back as soon as possible, I promise" I said kissing her forehead. I often forget how young she truly is, she probably had no clue what I was saying. Probably wouldn't even remember me being gone.  
Dimitri entered the room and held Elena, walking around holding her and talking to her in his strange Russian accented baby voice, Elena loved it. I realised this might be the last time I have a night with my daughter for a while. Once we left we wouldn't be able to return until we killed those after Elena, otherwise we risk Strigoi following and finding her... I just hope we can do it fast.

* * *

**So thats the new chapter, hope you guys liked it, Tweet me or instagram me what you thought and ideas for where Rose and Dimitri should go on their journey, ill need your help :)  
**ox


End file.
